


Amortentia

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: Fred Weasley was tired of his twin not making a move on his crush and decides to take matters onto his own hands. That may have involved George ‘accidentally’ slipping a love potion to y/n’s drink.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Kudos: 39





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Find all my works on my Tumblr @strawberriesonsummer

The Weasley twins grinned with excitement as they walked into the common room. They had stocked up on their quirky products and couldn’t wait to sell them. The two kept the trunk under their bed and eagerly waited for the next morning.

The next day, Fred and George paced through the great hall chanting their product names.

“Extendable Ears for the eavesdroppers!”  
“Love Potion for the love sick!”  
“Ten second pimple vanishers for clear skin!”  
“Dung bombs for the revenge thirsty!”

It was a good sale to simply put it. More students were willing to buy their stuff than last time. Everything was going great until the girl next to you had asked for a love potion. George extended his arm to hand her the potion but was pushed by his twin. Some of the potion feel in your pumpkin juice but no one noticed. You attention was on George and he was turned around to see who had gave him a push.

Fred Weasley of course did this on purpose. He knew his brother had been crushing on since the yule ball. He had spent a lot of days listening to George talk about you. Talk about the way you talked or the smile you always had on your lips or the cute look on your face whenever you focused on something. At first, he was glad he’s sibling finally found someone he really liked but it got annoying after some time. He knew George was far from asking you out so he played a little role in it.

“Why the hell did you do that for?” George asked his twin.

“Sorry, mate. Just missed a step.” He gave his twin a weird look and turned back to look at hand. His eyes went wide and he realised what had happened. The lid of the jar was open and some of the liquid was now in your cup. You had long returned to finishing your meal. George’s eyes went weirder when he saw you drink all the pumpkin juice from your cup.

You’ve always had a crush on George. Since the day you two met at king’s cross station. Even though both Fred and George were identical, you took a liking towards the younger and less dramatic twin. You knew he was the quieter one. There was no way you could not like him. He was funny, witty, understanding and basically everything a girl could ask for.

“(y/n), how are you feeling?” You felt George’s hand on your shoulder and he sat down next to you. You sure did feel a lot giddy. Almost like you were literally on the clouds.

“Georgie!” You drag his name, “I feel great now that you are here.” You flirted giggling. “Merlin, you eyes are so dark!” Your hand rested on his cheek, “And your hair is so red and soft!” You exclaimed touching his hair.

George felt his heart beat fasten as every second passed. He loved the attention you were giving him but he’s heart immediately sunk when he realised you only did it under the affects of the love potion. “Oh, for Godric’s sake.” He muttered under his breath. He had to do something about it so he got up from his seat and looked at Fred. He immediately understood how this had happened when he saw the smirk of his twin’s face. “You fucking did it on purpose! Why?” He hissed.

“What do you mean? I didn’t do anything.” Fred tried to act dumb but the look on his face gave it away. “What are you going to do about it now?”

George groaned and started walking out of the great hall. “Georgie! Don’t leave without me!” You called out. You ran after him and hugged him from behind. He turned around and his eyes softened when he looked at you.

“(y/n), love, I’ve got something important to do. Why don’t we talk later?”

“But I want you to spend more time with me,” you whined.

“Mate, how about I deal with the important matter and you stay with (y/n)?” Fred interrupted you two with a sneaky grin.

“Thank you, Fred!” You beamed and pulled George by his arm. He was thankful to his sibling but also annoyed at the same time. He gave Fred a pleading look and walked with you.

“(y/n), where are you taking us?”

“I was think Hogsmeade but it’s too crowded. How about the lake?” You didn’t wait for his answer though. You pulled him along with you. “Look! So beautiful!” You exclaimed when you arrived at the lake.

“Yes, Indeed.” George whispered but he wasn’t looking the lake, he was looking at you.

“Your freckles are so cute,” The pads of your fingers run over his face. “You make my heart race faster than a seeker after a snitch, George.”

The red haired boy felt the same but he was afraid to tell you. He was scared that after the affects of amortentia wore off, you’d start hating him for it. And the last thing he wanted was to be disliked by the person he’s had the hugest crush on.

The pair of you two talked for a long time. He told you about his family, his love for quidditch and how he wanted to open a joke shop with his twin. He loved talking to you but it worried him that it wouldn’t be the same once you were back to your senses.

After a while, an owl approached you and George took in hands the things it has bought. They were chocolates. Chocolates disguised as an antidote for the love potion. George felt his heart sink. He didn’t want to give it to yet but it had to be done. Despite his hammering heart, he offered you the chocolates. “(y/n), would you like to have some?”

“Only if you feed them to me,” You mumbled and climbed on his lap. George was stunned to say the least. You wrap both your arms around his neck to steady yourself. “Go on, Georgie,” You say, your face too close to each others.

He brought the chocolate to your lips and you bit into it making sure your lips brushed his finger tips. He waited for the antidote to kick it. And it did.

You suddenly felt confused. You turned you head to look at surroundings when you started remembering the events that had just happened. You looked at George and realised that you were sitting on his lap. Your eyes widened and you jumped to stand on your feet.

“I’m so sorry!” You shrieked.

“Why are you sorry?” He asked, “I’m sorry I accidentally slipped the love potion in your drink.”

You processed his words for a while before looking at the ground and saying, “It’s okay. You know, I was always afraid of admitting this but with whatever that just happened between us, I have to say; I really like you, George Weasley.”

George’s eyes shot up and he was immediately by your side, “I really like you too, (y/n) (y/l/n). I was afraid you’d hate me but thank merlin, or should I say Fred? Anyways, I’m so glad you feel the same!” He exclaimed and pulled you in a tight hug.

You pull back after a while to meet his eyes. “Really?” You ask and he nods his head. He bends down and rest his forehead on yours.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks but you don’t answer his question and kissed him instead. His lips moved perfectly against yours in a slow yet passionate kiss. After you two broke off the kiss, “Would you like to go out with me?” He asked. And of course, you said yes.

You two spent quite some more with each other until it was starting to get dark. You decided to head back your dorm rooms.

When George arrived at the Gryffindor common room he saw his twin looking at him with a knowing look. “So, how did it go?” Fred smirked. As a reply, George just smacked the first thing he could find near him on his twin’s head.


End file.
